Rare Pair Week 2018
by Fruith
Summary: These are my entries from the Rare Pair Week 2018. It was my first time to join this kind of thing but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you would enjoy these one shots I've done and while you're at it, leave some reviews, it really helps to know what you guys think.
1. Fake Dating (Stacie x Chloe)

"Hey Stacie?" The long legged brunette looked up from her book to her roommate who barged in their room with an unsure expression on her face.

"Yes, Chlo?"

"I like this girl and I think she likes me too but I'm kind of not sure if she's sways the same way" she shrugged with an uncertainty. This surprised Stacie since Chloe was never unsure of herself, she's always confident and proud of herself.

"When did it became an issue for you if the one you like likes you back or not? You're Chloe Beale, one has to be blind to not like you, you know" Stacie has already closed her book and focused her attention solely at the redhead whose fidgeting at her own bed.

Chloe gave her a small smile as if she's shy at Stacie's compliment at her. Stacie tilted her head, observing her friend as Chloe kept looking at her fidgeting hands. "What is it, Red?" Stacie knew there's more that she wants to share.

"It's just that, I really like her Stacie" Chloe looked up and Stacie caught her small frown and she looked like she's about to cry. One thing that Stacie learned from their years of friendship is that when Chloe pulls up that little frown on her forehead, the waterworks will start any moment.

"Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?" It's a question that made Stacie cringed on the inside because she knows that there's nothing she wouldn't do for her friend. They were roommates ever since they were freshmen and now that they're seniors they both still live in the same dorm plus they're pretty much attached to the hips.

"Go on a date with me?" Stacie was stunned for a moment because how could that solve Chloe's dilemma? She liked this girl and her solution is to ask her on a date?

"Come again now?" Stacie asked again because it don't make sense.

"I mean, go on a date with me at this party, I know she would be there, I want to make her jealous." Chloe clarified and Stacie felt a twinge in her heart as she hears those words from her. She didn't expect it and she kind of felt used, though she asked for it so she just pushed aside her feelings and just nodded at her friend.

"You would?" Chloe asked surprised that Stacie agreed to her.

"Yes, Red. But you better be the one paying for our fake date" she winked at her friend before she was tackled down by Chloe. A flash of red, a loud squeal and smell of vanilla attacked her senses and all she was able to do was just catch Chloe's weight so that they won't fall from her bed.

"Thank you Stacie, you're the best! Love you!" She heard Chloe mumbled against her neck. After a moment Chloe disentangled herself from her friend with a pleased smile on her face. When she got her back from Stacie, the brunette's smile fell and she just watched Chloe walked out of the room.

The weight of what just happened dawned on Stacie and she's not one for anxiety attacks but at that moment she felt like having one. Stacie has developed some undetermined feelings for her friend, she doesn't even know when it started but lately she feels different towards the redhead.

She's eager to see her everyday, she has caught herself staring at Chloe most of the time that they spend time together, she also thinks about her more often; what she's doing, who is she with, and other thoughts that she knows is way more than being friendly.

But one thing that confirmed her attraction to the redhead is the way her heart flutters every time she would see Chloe, regardless of the mood that she's in. It's like her world stops as Chloe walks in and she can't look or focus at anything else.

That is why she knew she was in trouble the moment Chloe has asked her to be her date. Stacie don't believe in unrequited love that's why she's trying her best to really not pay attention to her infatuation towards her friend because she knows that Chloe don't feel the same way for her.

She heaved a loud sigh because she have a feeling that this would give her a severe headache and if this jealousy thing worked out in Chloe's favor, heart break.

The party that Chloe was talking about was at frat party which made Stacie think that the person that Chloe likes might not sway the same as her friend. There's a lot of hot guys and Stacie appreciates all of them but ever since her little crush at her friend started, she can't look at any other people.

The party was a full house, loud music, strobe lights, drunk college students, some Stacie thinks are even high college students. She spotted some making out at the dark corner of the house and some at the dance floor, but she's not going to judge, she was once that person a few years back.

But the hand intertwined against hers is what makes her feel a little dizzy. Chloe's hands are so soft and fits perfectly against hers and she doesn't want to let go. But the odds are not on her favor for Chloe let go of her hand the moment she spotted a tall blonde and a short brunette that Chloe is waving to.

Stacie was left at her place for a moment as she watched her friend greet her own friends. She saw Chloe waved at her, calling her to her group and Stacie squared her shoulders and put her game face on. But as she walks to them she wondered who between the two woman has Chloe's admiration.

"Hey" she said cooly, eyeing both the blonde and brunette, they both look good in Stacie's opinion, Chloe has really good taste.

"Hi!" The blonde replied and the brunette just nodded her head, looking unimpressed.

"Guys, this is Stacie, my girlfriend" Chloe introduced her and her heart skipped a little, her arms landing around Stacie's waist. It kind of felt good to be introduced that way even if just for pretend. Both woman looked surprised and Chloe looked pleased at their reaction.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey" the blonde introduce herself.

"Beca" the shorter brunette said. Stacie shook both their hands and lazily rested her arms around Chloe and pulled her a little closer. She has fantasized this kind of moment many times; being introduced as Chloe's girlfriend, acting like one, being a couple in front of other people and just being able to hold Chloe close to her even without any valid reason.

Stacie looked at Chloe, her stomach dropped as she see how beautiful and relaxed her friend looked. She was laughing at what the shorter brunette is saying, subtly touching the brunette's arm.

It wasn't long before Stacie realized that it was the brunette who Chloe has a crush on. She was always looking at her, touching her or just making conversation with the brunette. Aubrey just chimed in when needed but is still participant in their conversation. But she noticed how Beca is subtly touching the blonde beside her, she's looking intently at her when Aubrey is speaking, and Aubrey always looking at Beca as if they're having a silent conversation when Chloe's not looking and she's feeling a vibe between the two that they're together.

But it didn't stop the hot feeling that surged through Stacie's veins as she continues to watch Chloe tries to flirt with Beca. Chloe seems enjoying the small attention Beca is giving her when Stacie thinks Chloe deserves more and better. She tried her best to really act cool but she just had enough. She placed her arms again around Chloe, gave her a little squeeze and pulled her closer against hers, and it distracted the redhead a little bit that made her look up to Stacie.

"What's the matter, honey?" Chloe asked sweetly that Stacie's jealousy almost vanished. The pet name didn't help and just made her feel weak on the knees. The small frown on her face smoothed out.

"Do you want to dance, baby?" She asked Chloe and it made the redhead smile at her. Chloe looked back at her companion as if asking for permission to which both of the woman agreed.

"What's happening Stacie?" Chloe immediately asked when they're out of earshot. She looked concerned and Stacie thinks if she noticed her change in mood.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of there." Chloe still seemed oblivious that Aubrey and Beca are together. She wanted to tell her already but she don't want to break her heart but she deserves the truth. Stacie is conflicted on the inside that she didn't notice how she was just staring at her friend.

"Is something bothering you?" Chloe asked again as they sat on the porch outside the frat house where Stacie has dragged her friend. Chloe's in Stacie's personal space and this is the first time that she felt uncomfortable.

"I-, I need to tell you something Chloe, and I hope you won't get mad" Stacie didn't expect this is how her night would turn out. But she can't hide her feelings anymore, she don't want to see Chloe flirt again in front of her again.

Chloe nodded in understanding. She made a distance between them so that she could compose herself.

"I-, I like you Chloe, and not just a little but I like you a lot." Chloe don't look surprised at her revelation, didn't even flinch.

"Heck, I think I'm inlove with you!" She wasn't able to stop herself from bursting it out. She heard Chloe gasped and her expression went back to neutral.

"I'm sorry,-"

"How long?" Chloe cut her off with her simple question, her expression not changing.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been hiding that you love me?" Chloe clarified, a small smile gracing her face.

"Uhh. I-, I don't know how long but if I'm going to guess, for months now" Stacie answered truthfully. She can feel her heart pounding inside her chest, she doesn't know where this conversation is going.

"Finally!" Chloe exclaimed and it confused Stacie a little more because she has no idea what's happening inside her friend's head.

She was about to ask what's happening when she felt soft lips against hers and hands behind her neck. It took a moment to register to her that they're kissing, Chloe is kissing her. She wasn't able to kiss her back because she was surprised but when she felt Chloe's about to stop, she placed her hands at the back of Chloe's neck and kissed her back.

Stacie smiled into the kiss, savoring her first kiss with the woman she liked, her questions pushed back at the back of her mind. When air was needed to breath, Stacie didn't let Chloe go yet and she just rested her forehead against hers.

"Wow", was all she was able to say and Chloe just smiled back at her, but still has her eyes closed.

"Yeah" it was a breathy response from the redhead.

"So does this mean-",

"Yes" Chloe cut her off again.

"So the fake dating-"

"It was for me to confirm if you like me or not." Chloe replied with a lazy smile on her face.

"But when-"

"I don't know but I think it has been awhile for me too." She replied sheepishly at Stacie and all the brunette wanted to do was to lean in and kiss her swollen lips again.

It was a lot to process for Stacie but one thing she is very sure of and happy about is that Chloe likes her back.

"You're lucky that I really like you, Red. Or else-"

"Or else what?" Chloe asked with a challenging tone on her voice. But instead of answering the redhead, Stacie leaned in as if she's going to kiss her again but in the last second she leaned closer to Chloe's ears.

"Why don't we go back to our room and find out what I would do to you?" She said in her most seductive voice and she felt Chloe shiver under her touch and heard a small groan from her friend. Stacie smirked, satisfied that she has this kind of effect on her friend. Chloe immediately stood and grabbed Stacie's hand and dragged her across the campus as fast as she can.


	2. Meet the Parents (Stacie x Emily)

Stacie is lounging at the living room of the Bella house since every body has gone home for the holidays, while eating ice cream and reading a very thick book about anatomy. She was enjoying the silence that is very rare when the Bellas are in, she loves those girls but she doesn't mind being alone once in a while.

Emily stumbled through the door that startled the other brunette whose sitting at the sofa. "What are you doing here?" Stacie asked from where she's sitting and Emily gasped as she wasn't aware of another presence until she heard the other girl.

"Wha-, Stacie? What are you doing here?" Emily looked baffled by the situation before her, thinking that she would be alone at the Bella house.

"I asked you first, Legacy" Stacie smirked at the girl before her, the thick book forgotten on her lap.

"Right, uhm, I didn't go home for the holidays," Stacie noticed how uneasy she looked as she fidgeted at her place. She knew something is up with their little legacy knowing that Emily don't live very far away from Barden, so it's a surprise that she didn't go home.

"Yeah, I can see that but why?"

"Uhh" Stacie can tell that she's thinking of an excuse to tell her senior but Emily has always been this cute little pure soul of the Barden Bellas that do not know how to tell a lie. After a minute, Emily just sighed and rolled her eyes before confessing her reason.

"Well, you know that Benji and I didn't work out and I haven't tell my parents yet and if I go home without Benji they would ask a lot of questions and they would be sad if I tell them that we're not together anymore. So I just opted to just not go home to avoid all of that drama." She said with one breath and Stacie was impressed but not for long because she can't believe that Emily would miss the holidays with her family just because of that.

"What? Emily, you know that's not a reason not to go home. They're your family and they would understand for sure" Stacie gestured for Emily to sit beside her so that they could talk properly to the girl. She was a bit disappointed with her reason but she understood a bit her reasoning.

"You're one to talk, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with your family?" Emily scoffed and Stacie tried to maintain a straight face because she knows that Emily is new to the Bellas and she might not know her story.

"Well, little scoffer, I have something to tell you that nobody has told you before" her whole Bella family knew what her story is and she loved them even more when they were still very supportive and accepting after knowing what happened to her family.

"I'm an only child and my parents are both doctors. When I was eighteen years old, my parents were involved in a car accident and they both died in that accident." Stacie saw the shift in Emily expression; from looking annoyed to looking like she wanted to cry and hug her senior.

It happened so fast, one moment she was listening to her professor at one of her subject then she received a call from a police officer saying she needed to come down to a hospital. When things was explained to her, she felt like she was floating in the air and she's just watching herself lose it and cried in an officer's arm. Her friends from Barden came and helped her with everything after a few hours. She didn't need to do much because everything has been planned, her parents have prepared everything; they have insurance to take care of the funeral expenses, they have set the place where they would be buried, and they have set aside a fund for their only daughter.

After she's done telling her story, Stacie can see Emily's tears rolling down her face and she ended up cradling the younger one in her arms.

Stacie's accustomed to that expression but seeng it from Emily brought a twinge in Stacie's heart. She felt responsible for tainting her innocent mind with this very sad event in her life. She tries to look cool, like she's not affected anymore but every time she would remember them, she feels like a part of her heart is being chipped off slowly. Most of the Bellas offered their homes especially Aubrey, Chloe and surprisingly, Beca. But she politely turn them down since she kind of don't want to impose to them though the real reason is that she just don't want to see the look on the faces of their parents when they knew her story.

She doesn't want to cry but she can't help it when Emily is sobbing in her arms, she has never allowed herself again to cry until now. They both cried for for a good amount of half an hour before Emily stopped crying. It's been a while and Stacie's kind of relieved that Emily didn't try to make her feel better with words or tries to tell her that it's going to be okay, she's just content in knowing that she's not alone.

"I'm so sorry Stacie, I didn't know, I was so insensitive earlier to even scoff at you." Emily removed herself from the senior and her face is tainted from tears.

"It's okay, Em" she assured the girl while also wiping her tears away. Emily looked like she's going to cry again so she reached out and wiped her tears. She felt warmth in her heart when she saw Emily leaned in her touch and just put her hand on top of Stacie's.

"It's not, it's not okay!" She raised her voice a little and Stacie can't help but gave her a small sad smile.

"It is, Legacy. I mean it is not totally okay but it would be. So now, go and be with your family! Don't waste your time just because of a silly reason" she encouraged the girl before her. If she still has her parents, she knows she won't let anything stop her from coming home to them.

"Come home with me!" Emily exclaimed and engulfed her with a big hug. After she released Stacie, she gave her a pleading expression with her puppy dog eyes that made it hard for Stacie to decline. "Please?" She added and Stacie contemplated for a bit, she really didn't went home with any of her friends, but there is something so innocent and pure with the way Emily looked and plead for her.

"Okay" she unconsciously agreed.

"Okay? As in you're gonna come with me?" Emily looked excited and elated that Stacie agreed with her. She almost jumped in excitement.

Stacie only realized that she agreed when she saw the wide grin across Emily's lips and a pleased look on her face. Now she can't take it back.

"I wanna meet them." Emily said in a more calmer tone this time and Stacie didn't understood at first what she's talking about. To be honest, Stacie's having a hard time following Legacy's thoughts. Emily might have seen the confusion on her face. "I want to meet your parents."

That's new, well, everyone in the Bellas were there when they buried her parents so nobody needed to ask that from her. She was touched that Emily wanted to meet her parents and she looked very sincere, well she looked sincere and curious in all that she does.

"Okay." She nodded more to herself that they're going to do this; she's going to introduce Emily to her parents. Her heart skipped a beat when Emily leaned and kissed her cheeks before running upstairs to her room.

After an hour they are both packed and on the road. The place where Stacie's parents where buried was a two hour drive from Barden but on the way to Emily's home so it wasn't a problem for them. Stacie drove and Emily was in charge of their music and so far Stacie's liking her song choices. She thought that the Bellas are in good hands when they all graduated.

They talked and she got to know more Emily and she admired the younger one because she really has a vision for the Bellas when she takes over. Chloe and Beca has already told her that the next school year the Bellas would be Emily's responsibility and she enthusiastically accepted it. She may looked like she don't know what she's doing but Stacie knew that Emily would be a good leader.

She assured Emily that she will try to help her since she won't be leaving Barden anytime soon because she's going to take her Medicine degree at the same school. She told Emily some stories about her parents and her childhood parents, she shared how their passion to help other people has been pass down to her that's why she wanted to become a doctor too.

"I think you would be a very good Doctor, Stacie" Emily said proudly and Stacie can't help but feel assured as she hears those words from her.

Stacie was nervous, it has been a while since she visited her parents. It's not that she don't want to but she can't find it in her to face them again, she feel like she would have a breakdown once she sees their grave.

She felt warms hand on top of hers, pulling her back from her own thoughts. She looked up and Emily is giving her a reassuring smile and a soft squeeze that made her feel a little better. She composed herself before going down the car and when she stood beside Emily, the girl reached out again to hold her hand. She let Emily hold her until they reach her parent's grave, where Emily's hold became firmer.

She can already feel the lump in her throat, making it hard for her to talk. "Hi!" It was Emily and it surprised Stacie. "I'm Emily, I'm Stacie's friend back in Barden. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Conrad." She saw Emily traced her fingers across the name of her parents as if getting herself acquainted with them. The senior felt her heart grew an inch because of the sight.

It was just a very genuine gesture for her yet she can feel the respect that Emily showed to her and her parents. Emily looked back at her with a small smile on her face and Stacie can't help but smile back with gratefulness. Emily kept on surprising her and her kindness keeps on making her feel warm on the inside.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" She finally found her voice and strength, thanks to the woman beside her. "Merry Christmas!" It was the first holiday that she visited them and there's a bittersweet feeling in her heart as she talks to them but Emily's hand on hers actually keeps her grounded.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Conrad" it sound so formal for Stacie and it made her smile a little at how respectful Emily is.

"This is Emily by the way, she's a new Bella and my good friend," She introduced the shorter brunette and it kinda feel new for her, like it's a monumental moment for her when all of a sudden a strong wind blows their way yet instead of cold, she felt warm wind that practically caressed through her skin as she introduce Emily.

"Did you feel it?" It was Emily who called it out first. Obviously she felt the warm wind too and it baffled Stacie. Was it her parents or is she just imagining things? Stacie just nodded at Emily by her side.

"I think they liked me" Emily happily shrugged at her then looked back to her parent's grave. Stacie didn't remove her eyes from the young lady beside her, she kept watching her as she talks animatedly to her parent's grave as if they're physically in front of them. If somebody would have seen them, they would think that Emily has gone insane. But not to Stacie, not when she can see how Emily is going through the distance for her, she don't have to do anything that she's showing to her now but Stacie guessed that it's in her nature to be that kind and thoughtful.

"Thank you" it was a whisper yet Emily heard her and made her look back to the senior. "Thank you for doing this, thank you for making me feel that.. I'm not alone." There was a crack in her voice because she's trying not to cry. It was rare for the taller brunette to put down her walls but it's hard when Emily is really being this sweet and thoughtful.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you Stacie." She said before giving her hand a small squeeze and looking back to the grave. Stacie did the same and they stood there for a moment when Stacie felt Emily leaned her head down on her shoulders. Stacie leaned her head down on top of Emily, she just enjoyed the silence between them and ignored the warm fuzzy feeling that is starting to stir inside her. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth and not being alone this time of the year.

She offered a short prayer to her parents before she invited Emily to go back to the car and drove back to her home. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Conrad, we need to go now, my parents are waiting for us. It's nice meeting you, I promise we will come back again." Emily waved goodbye to Stacie's parents and walked back first to the car and gave Stacie some time alone with her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I love you. I know you're in a good place now. I hope you keep watching over me, I hope I made and will make you proud for all the decisions that I will make." Stacie reached out and traced her fingers across the name of her parents. She took a deep breath and closes her eyes as the feeling of pain comes back but the happy and good memories of her past with her parents and oddly the picture of a smiling Emily popped in her head.

It surprisingly helped and calmed her heart and mind. Love and peace washed over her and a smile formed in her lips.

"Stacie? You coming?" Stacie heard Emily called out and when she looked back, Emily is standing not far from her, waiting with a stretched out hand for her.

Stacie looked back to the grave of her parents before looking back at Emily and smiling at her. She finally jog towards the younger girl and when she took her hand and intertwine their fingers, her breath hitched. She felt like the cracks and gaps of her heart are being filled with Emily's warmth and love as her fingers perfectly fit with Emily's.

"Ready to meet my parents?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely!" Stacie answered as they walk back to their car with big smiles on their faces.


	3. Single Parent (Aubrey x Chloe)

Chloe really wanted to become a professional dancer and she has big dreams when she came to New York. But it hasn't been going very well for her so she has to take other jobs while waiting for her break so she could pay her bills.

The job that she was stuck in currently was being a second personal assistant to a successful business owner of an Online Clothing Shop. The business started two years ago but it gained a lot of good reputation since then so it quickly rise up from the ranks in the fashion industry.

Her boss, Aubrey Posen is kind of a strict yet fair kind of leader. She can do anything across her business, even the smallest one like folding the paper on their delivery box. Chloe liked working for her because she's professional and a very passionate kind of boss, she sets a good example to her employees. Though some thinks that she's too stiff and cold, all of her employees respects her, Chloe included.

Lately, she also became her part time driver, that one is a long story and Chloe liked it anyway. The first assistant, Emily is the name, is the one that does all the paper work in the office and Chloe's kind of the outside assistant, more on the escorting the boss type of assistant. Chloe preferred that rather than staying at the office.

Aubrey is a very private person and she always separates her personal life from her work life. By now, they have already established a routine that works for them. It was going well for Chloe, she enjoys her job and she's able to pay her bills and save money for dance school.

One morning, she was suppose to pick her boss up, her usual routine when she saw the blonde sitting at her porch with head bowed and tucked between her legs, in her robes. She parked in front of her gorgeous townhouse as always and contemplated if she will go down or just wait for her boss. She opted for the first one and took a deep breath before going down from the car.

She walks towards Aubrey, climbed up the few stairs and silently sat beside her. She can hear sniffling and she can see her shoulders rising up and down, Aubrey is definitely crying. She cleared her throat and that's only when Aubrey recognize her presence because she suddenly looked up and Chloe saw her tear stained face and swollen eyes.

"Hey, uhm, what happened?"

"Matt, left me. He left us", Chloe flinched at how quickly Aubrey answered her. Matt is Aubrey's husband and they have a daughter named Elizabeth, but they call her Lizzy. Chloe knew, from phone calls and conversations that Aubrey's having when they're at the car, that she and Matt are on a shaky ground.

Chloe don't know him personally but every time she would see him, he would greet her politely. He looked like a good guy but who is Chloe to judge. She focused her attention back at the crying blonde in front of her, she has to admit that even if Aubrey is a mess she still looked beautiful. Her wavy blonde hair is down, her face even if stained with tears still looked gorgeous, and her emerald eyes that Chloe likes best about her features are still the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

Yes, she might be a little infatuated with her boss, but who wouldn't? She's successful yet humble, she's very intelligent and knows how to run her company and she's a woman how has dreams and knows how to get them. She realized she's staring for too long at Aubrey's face that the blonde might have been weirded out.

Chloe cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry to hear that Aubrey" Yes, she allows her employees to call her by her name but that doesn't lessen the respect that her employees has for her. Chloe is usually a hugger but this is her boss that she's contemplating to hug, she's kind of afraid to cross the line but she looked like she kind of needs the hug.

Chloe shut her mind off and just pulled Aubrey for a hug and rubbed her back as the blonde went back to crying again. This is the first time that she saw Aubrey so open and vulnerable and it makes her feel sad that she has to go through this kind of pain.

"Let's go inside and get you warmed up", she helped her stood and ushered her boss inside the house. Aubrey didn't protest and did as she told. Chloe looked around if anybody is home and thought that maybe Lizzy has went to school.

Aubrey sat at the nearest sofa and continued crying while Chloe went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When she came back, Aubrey already stopped crying but kind of in a stoic position and her eyes were just fixed on something in front of her.

"Hey, drink this." Chloe sat right in front of Aubrey and it made the blonde look up to her. Green meets blue and it took all of Chloe's strength to stabilize her insides because of the way Aubrey looked.

"Am I ugly, Chloe?" Her question shocked the redhead. She blinked a few times to compose herself and answered her boss.

"No, of course not, Aubrey." She shook her head.

"Then why did he left me for another woman?" There's bitterness in Aubrey's voice like Chloe can practically feel how angry the blonde is. Her pained expression didn't help either. Usually, she's calm and collected at the office but this time Aubrey looked like she can't contain herself anymore. She knows it's a rhetorical question yet she felt compelled to answer it.

"I, I-, I don't know", she stammered. She's lost for words, but her desire to soothe the blonde's pain became more urgent. "All I know is you're a beautiful kind hearted woman that has big dreams and very passionate about those dreams. You're a great mother who wants the best for Lizzy and the best boss the your company needs." She caught Aubrey's eyes and never let it waver as she says those words.

"And he's a big idiot for leaving you, he will realize that when the moment that he wakes up next morning and it's not your beautiful emerald eyes that he will first see. He will see how big of an idiot he is when it is not your arms that he goes home to later at night." Aubrey's face soften and it made Chloe smile that she got into the blonde's walls.

She felt a little bolder and reached out and wipe Aubrey's tears away. Aubrey closed her eyes as Chloe's palms caress her face. The redhead's heart skipped a beat as she realize what she's doing but she doesn't have the heart to stop it. It looked like Aubrey needed it and who is she to deny this woman what she needs.

Aubrey opened her eyes again and the intensity it held make Chloe's inside twist in a very delicious way. She mentally smacked her head as she remembers what Aubrey is going through at the moment. But to be honest, she has never seen that look on her ever since she started working for her. She swallowed thickly, not taking her eyes off of Aubrey.

It was a solid two minutes that they stayed in that position, looking at each other's eyes and not moving. Chloe's staggered breath brought her out of the trance first and gently removed her hand then Aubrey cleared her throat and averted her eyes.

"I'll wait for you at he car?" She asked subtly wanting to know if Aubrey would still go to work. The blonde just nodded at the redhead before politely walking away from her boss. Once outside, she took few cleansing breaths to clear her mind.

After an hour, Aubrey walks out of the front door looking fresh and ready but Chloe can see in her eyes that she's really not. Her shoulders are a little limp than usual and her posture is not as rigid as usual. She looked tired but Chloe thinks that in the eyes of others, she looked okay.

They didn't talk all throughout the travel but she kept catching Aubrey looking at her from the rear view mirrors that at one point they've seen eye to eye. Chloe just shrugged but deep inside she kind of freaking out because what she did earlier was very unprofessional, she touched her boss and she liked it.

They reached the office and Aubrey quietly slipped out of the car and Chloe followed her lead. She's walking behind her boss so she observed how Aubrey squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before the elevator dinged at their floor.

Her day was uneventful after that, she stayed at her desk checking some emails, Aubrey didn't went out for that day. She thought that's how her day will end when her boss called her in her office. She got nervous all of a sudden, she thought that maybe this is it, she's gonna fire her for being inappropriate and she will end up jobless.

She knocked before entering and Aubrey was working on her desk, typing something and Chloe has to clear her throat to get the blonde's attention. "Aubrey?" She stood before her table and tries not to fidget because her boss don't like people who do that.

"Hey, uhm, can you pick up Lizzy from school today and accompany her until I get home? I already called the School and told them that you would pick her up." Aubrey explained. Chloe can't help but notice that her boss is barely holding it together yet she still looked more collected than Chloe will ever be.

"Yeah, no problem but how will you go home?" Chloe asked.

"I'll just have Emily find me a ride home." Aubrey answered and she went back to typing something to her laptop and Chloe knew that they're done there. She nodded even if Aubrey can't see her and went back to her table to get her things.

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Posen is a great kid, she's polite and very smart for a four year old. Lizzy knows Chloe by now because some times they would drop Lizzy off at her school. She has a lot of questions about anything but what gets to the redhead is on why her Mommy is crying earlier that day.

Chloe froze on her seat, looking at her rearview mirror to the little girl that is seating at the carseat. She's on her tablet but Chloe knows she's waiting for an answer, she's like the carbon copy of her mother. Aubrey always does that when they're at the car, she always multitasks.

"Is she crying earlier? I didn't know." She tried her best to look innocent so that Lizzy would believe her. She saw the girl looked up then released a loud sigh before telling Chloe what she saw that day.

Chloe was surprised at how detailed Lizzy's story is and kind of feels guilty that she's knowing personal stuff of her boss. When they arrived home, Chloe started to divert their conversation so that she won't hear anymore. It's just that she don't want to look guilty when she meets Aubrey again, Chloe is not a very good liar she can't look like she don't know anything if she does know something.

Luckily, the four year old tells her stories at what happened at her school. She prepared some snacks for the kid then helped her in her assignments, then fix some dinner and played with her until both of them are exhausted. Lizzy looked happy as Chloe watches her sleep peacefully at the couch, that's where she passed out.

She checked the time and it's already ten in the evening. She checked her phone if there's anything from Aubrey. When she saw nothing she started to get nervous as to where her boss is, she checked with Emily as to what time did Aubrey left the office.

She just got Lizzy secured in her arms so that she could transfer her to her room when Chloe heard the front door opened. She walks towards the noises and saw Aubrey having a hard time standing on her feet. Is her boss drunk?

She quickly tucked Lizzy in her bed but before she goes, the kid tugged her hand down and gave a quick kiss and hug and went back to sleep. Chloe smiled fondly at the kid, she's really a sweet kid.

The noises downstairs brought her back to the present and rushes to the bigger blonde who is definitely drunk. She found her at the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine. That's not good, Chloe thought to herself.

"Aubrey? What are you doing?" Chloe walks towards the blonde who's leaning at the kitchen counter, with a glass of wine on hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chloe tried not to flinch at her words, she reminds herself that she's going through a lot at the moment.

"But I think you already had enough drink" Chloe reason out and tried to get the glass out of her hand but the blonde quickly get it out of her reach. That's when Aubrey looked at her with a sharp look on her face. Chloe stumbled back at the intensity of Aubrey's stare.

Chloe saw how Aubrey eyed her from head to toe that made her very conscious of the way she looked at the moment. "I just found out that my husband left me for another woman who he's been fucking for months now behind my back! I think I deserve to have this drink!" She never hears the blonde swear, because Aubrey knows how to use her words even if she's very mad at the office.

But this side of the blonde she has never seen; Her blonde hair was tousled and her clothes are wrinkled. Her voice is louder than the usual and Chloe's afraid that she might wake Lizzy up. "Aubrey, calm down, Lizzy is already asleep upstairs." She calms the blonde down and the mention of Aubrey's daughter sobered the blonde up.

"How is she?" Her voice is softer now and she put her glass down, looking guilty.

"To be honest, she picked up on you crying earlier and she asked me why, I think you have to tell her what's happening, Aubrey." Chloe was able to stand beside the blonde, also leaning on the counter with her arms crossed in front of her.

She heard Aubrey heaved a heavy sigh beside her. She looked so lost and doesn't know what to do and Chloe's heart ache as she hears Aubrey started to sob. She quickly reached out and pulled Aubrey in a side hug and held her as she started crying again.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Aubrey. If Matt doesn't see how amazing person you are, then it's his loss." She tries to comfort the blonde.

"I'm afraid Chloe, I don't even know how to tell Lizzy that her father already left us. I don't know how to tell my parents and oh god, what would other people say if they knew what happened to my marriage." Aubrey started crying again and Chloe can't help but hold her closer as she breaks down.

After a few seconds, she removed Aubrey from her arms so she could look at her in the eyes as she says her next words. "First of all, the only thing you should be concern about is you and Lizzy. Your parents will surely understand and it's not like you're the one who cheated. Lastly, fuck what other people would say, right?"

She's staring so intently at Aubrey's eyes that Chloe's very sure that she can get lost in those green orbs of her. Aubrey released a small laugh at her language, she probably knows that Chloe never swears in her life. Aubrey sniffled but she already stopped shedding tears.

Aubrey looked so small at that moment, gone is the woman who always looked like she's walking at a fashion runway with her squared shoulders and head held high. The woman in front of Chloe looked so fragile and vulnerable that makes her think that this is what Aubrey Posen really looked like. It's the human part of her boss that can rarely be seen by other people.

"I'm scared, Chloe." She whispered but loud enough for Chloe to hear. She pulled the blonde again in her arms so she could hold her tighter and at least make her feel that she's not alone.

"I know but it's going to be okay, I'm right here, you don't have to do this alone." She rubs Aubrey's back that earned her a small appreciative moan.

Aubrey looked up again at her and for a moment Chloe thought she's going to kiss her with how intense she's staring back at her blue eyes and how close their faces are. Chloe can't read the expression on Aubrey's face, but she kind of feels the butterflies in her stomach as she stares back at the blonde. The silence was deafening but not unwelcome. Chloe felt like no words could truly comfort the blonde but it wouldn't hurt if she let Aubrey feel and know that she's not alone.

The moment was ruined when Aubrey clasped her arms around her stomach and run towards the sink. Chloe followed her and saw how she wretched over the sink.

"I'm sorry you have to see that" Aubrey apologized as she wipes her lips with the back of her hand. Chloe just smiled at her then handed her a glass of water that she got while Aubrey's over the sink. "I'm such a mess" she said in disbelief.

"You're still the most gorgeous mess I've ever seen Aubrey." Chloe said and smiled at her genuinely. A flush of pink graced the blonde's cheeks and Chloe realized she said out loud her admiration of the blonde's beauty. But Chloe owned up to it because it's the truth and one thing Aubrey needs at the moment is the truth.

"Thank you Chloe. Thank you for today. You're really a good-"

"Assistant?" Chloe finished her sentence, thinking that's what she is to the blonde.

"I was gonna say Assistant slash friend. Nobody has ever done for me what you have done today. So thank you so much" Aubrey flashed her a grateful smile. There's a twinge in her heart as she hears the word friend from Aubrey's lips but she knows it's not the right time.

It's not the right time for Aubrey to know Chloe's hidden feelings for the blonde; That the simple admiration that she have for Aubrey has turned into something deeper that Chloe knew she has no control. But for now, she's content to be her friend and maybe when the time is right, they could be more.


	4. Supernatural (Aubrey x Chloe)

Aubrey was sitting at the edge of one of tallest campus building in Barden, looking for a specific human being she was assigned to.

"Aubrey! What are you doing here? If someone sees you sitting there, they would start getting suspicious!" It was her best friend for years, more like centuries now, Chloe Beale. They're the same and she knows Aubrey more than Aubrey knows herself. The redheaded Angel, yes they are both Angels from up above, tried to pull her away from the edge.

"I just want to see what she's doing, I can feel that she's excited and I wanna see what makes her feel that way!" Aubrey reasoned out. What she's doing is technically wrong because she's risking for people to be suspicious about her.

Angels like them looked exactly like human beings but they have enormous wings at their back. It cannot be seen by a normal human being and only their fellow Angels can see them. Aubrey and Chloe are not the only ones at Barden but they are the only ones from Barden Bellas.

Though if somebody does see her at the edge or the building, it will not only raise suspicion of who she is, it will also raise the suspicion as to why she's in Barden when she's suppose to be at a Law School at Boston and studying law at her last year. Chloe's suppose to be at Boston too studying Medicine.

In every century, they're assigned to one particular human being who's suppose to be their partner in that lifetime. So in Aubrey's case, she already had three partners in her life and all of them are dead now but the current one is studying music at Barden. She already met her but it was only brief because they really don't much have time and reason to talk to one another.

"But do you really have to sit on the edge of the building? Why can't you watch her like what normal people do?" Chloe said but sat beside her best friend.

In their lifetime, they have already become any body that they can be and they frequently change their name ever time they reach the age of seventy five so that nobody would be suspicious. They choose different professions in every lifetime that they are in too.

"We're not like anybody, Chloe. What are you even doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in LA with your alt girl?" Chloe's mate was Beca Mitchell who's starting her music career as a producer. They knew the moment Chloe saw Beca and Aubrey saw how Chloe's eyes bright up that she's the one for the redhead.

"Yeah, but she's busy and I'm bored Bree." Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. The redhead is always the more energetic one between them, she gets bored easily and the one who always has to do something. "So have you seen her yet?" Chloe chimed and stick her neck out as if trying to find who Aubrey is looking for.

"Yeah, there she is" she simply gestured with tipping her head as if Chloe would find what she's looking for. But since they're not humans, Chloe found who's Aubrey is talking about.

"She has grown from that little innocent Legacy into this hot and wonderful lady, Bree!" Chloe exclaimed and it made her smile and so proud of her legacy. She had three partners now but none of them made Aubrey feel the way Emily Junk has made her feel. Just by the first time they met at the lodge of Fallen leaves where Aubrey briefly worked, she knew Emily would be different.

The process is that they don't know who there next partner would be until they meet them personally and they would feel this deep pull in their hearts and a sudden pain that would run through their veins, very brief yet they know that it's the indication they've met their new mate. They weren't given a heads up if it's a woman or a man, they just instantly feels the signs and that's it. Aubrey has waited for another few decades before she met Emily. She wasn't even expecting it since she has long gone thought that there would be no more, but Aubrey don't make the rules so she really has no say.

When she first laid eyes on then a freshmen Emily Junk, she first felt a strong pull in her heart that made her seek out meeting the eyes of one young Emily. Then when she did meet her eyes, she felt the jolt of electricity ran through her veins. From there Aubrey knew she found her, she found her new mate but another thing happened when she first saw Emily smiled at her, her heart skipped about two to three beats and that never happened before.

She remembered that moment where Emily gave her first sweet and innocent smile at Aubrey. She almost froze at her place at how it melted her heart, but those where pressing times for the blonde, she wasn't able to dwell in celebrating since she has an organization to build again. But Emily hasn't left her mind since then, every time she would have an opportunity to meet the Bellas, her mind would always go to the youngest one.

She's so drawn to her like a magnet she can't get off, but she always has to restrain herself since she's still a minor. She can't also tell her that she's her mate, Emily has to find her and they should go through the process of normal relationships. That is why she kept her distance from the brunette but now that she's almost done in college, Aubrey can't no longer help herself anymore.

"Yeah, isn't she wonderful?" Aubrey said with most soft tone that she only use when she's talking about Emily. The younger brunette just came out of a building, a few blocks away from where Aubrey is and she's genuinely laughing. Aubrey can feel her happiness, that's another thing, they can feel their mate's emotions but they don't know what's running on their mind.

"Yeah she is, I'm so excited for you guys. I feel like Emily would be different this time Bree." Chloe said confidently as they continue to watch her from where they are. But their smiles dropped when they saw who came out next after Emily and probably the reason why she was laughing, Benjamin Applebaum.

"What the f-"

Aubrey quickly stood to go to the couple but Chloe is faster in stopping her. "Bree, you know we can't", they can't cheat their destiny by telling directly their mate who is in a relationship that they're the one who's meant to be. This is the part that Aubrey hates, to see her mate with another person, yes, they might not be the end game but it still hurts for the blonde to not be the reason why Emily is happy, when she's not the one to hold her when she's sad, it hurts her to wait for Emily to finally find her.

Chloe knew what's happening inside her friend's mind because she has seen this scenario multiple times, it has even happened to her a few times. She knows it sucks but they can't do anything about it. She looked back to the couple who's walking side by side towards their direction.

Emily looked happy while talking to Benji, she thought that their relationship wouldn't last and she's surprise that it did. Chloe looked back to her friend who's fuming with anger and jealousy but can't do anything about it. She just held her hand to prevent her from breaking the rules, as if what they're doing now isn't enough to get them in trouble.

No words could ever comfort Aubrey at the moment, the reason that it's not advisable for other Angels to do what they're doing is so that they could save themselves from the pain the Aubrey is experiencing at the moment. The blonde finally looked away, finally regretting what she has done. She shouldn't have come here, but she just longed for the brunette to finally be part of her life and now she would just see her with somebody else.

"Come on, this is a terrible idea anyway." She said with a dejected tone. She turned her back and walked away from the ledge, Chloe stared for a little bit longer with a sad smile to the couple before following her best friend.

But little did they know that Emily knew someone was watching her the moment she step out of the building. She can feel it, she can feel an unexplainable pull in her heart that she only feels whenever a certain blonde is around.

Emily just finished her requirements for graduation when she met Benji at the registrar's office. He just submitted his and was telling about a funny story about his new girlfriend whom she loved so dearly. Their relationship might have been short before but they stayed friends.

They were just outside the building when she felt a sudden weight in her heart, a heavy feeling, like jealousy or something that she can't explain. It was weird, one moment she was very happy and excited because she's finally graduating then this feeling.

She looked around to see what's happening, Benji is still talking but Emily is not listening anymore. She can't be mistaken that the pull she's feeling is because of Aubrey Posen. She felt it the first time she saw here and every time she sees her so she can't be wrong.

Then she looked up to one of the building when she caught a glimpse of blonde on top of the building. It was brief but she was quite sure that it is who she thinks it is. But it can't be because Aubrey is suppose to be at Boston and she's so excited to tell the blonde that she would visit them once school is over.

Emily knew that Aubrey Posen is special the moment she laid eyes on her. She's always excited every time the blonde would come to visit. Her little crush started when she was still a freshman and she thought it would go away. Even if Aubrey is not regularly at the house, Emily always finds herself thinking about the blonde and what she might be doing at that moment.

She finds herself being enamored by the blonde, though in her heart she felt like she has known Aubrey before she just doesn't know how could that happen. She can feel a sense of familiarity and security every time that Aubrey is around and she can't wait to see her again.

She smiled at herself, she could probable wrong but something inside of her tells her that she's right.

"Are you still with me Emily?" Benji who's talking beside her brought her back from her thoughts.

"Huh? Uh yeah. Hamsters?" Emily was just thankful that a quarter part of her is hearing the unending story of her good friend about a hamster named Tupac.


	5. Roommates (Aubrey x Chloe)

Aubrey is cleaning up in the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. She's segregating their things into coming; things that they will bring with them as they move in into their new apartment. Staying: things that they'll leave at the apartment for the next lessee. And Donations, well, for donations.

Her best friend and girlfriend of four years now is a broadway actress, she's not yet famous but Aubrey is certain that she would be once her big break comes. And Aubrey? She's a lawyer, a damn good one if you ask her boss. She already has a good position in the firm even if she just passed the bar exam recently.

All in all, they're in a good place that is why they were able to afford an apartment with two bedrooms, 1.5 bathroom, a kitchen and a spacious living room. It was a total upgrade from their current studio type apartment and the only space that has a room is obviously the bathroom.

But Aubrey wouldn't exchange it for the world. They made a lot of memories there; late night conversations about their future, tears stained nights about their pasts and a regular damn good love making. Aubrey smirked as she touched her lips that still tingles from remembering the last night they have spent celebrating her girlfriend's new show.

She came across a picture that goes way past the first time she ever met her girlfriend. It was in a river near a diner that her redhead girlfriend has been working and where they met.

Aubrey was seating alone in a booth inside a twenty four hour diner at the wee hours of the morning, crying her eyes out and was totally freaking out about the new uncertain future that is ahead of her. She was trying her best to be quiet and not to attract other people to her.

She thought she was doing a good job until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She quickly wiped her cheeks and tried her best to look presentable before facing the other person.

"Yes?" Her voice cracked but she kept her head high, not wanting to look small in front of another person. She didn't look up but just acknowledged the person beside her.

"Do you need some tissue?" There was an offered tissue before her. Aubrey could hear the sympathy at the voice of the redhead just as it shows in her expression. She curled her fingers against her palm, trying her best not to succumb again to the pain she's going through.

"No. I need to be left alone" she snapped and she saw how the redhead flinched at her. She felt bad immediately afterwards but don't want to take it back. She saw how the redhead frown and pout with her reaction.

She was about to walk away when Aubrey finally admitted what she has done. "Wait!" The woman looked back at her and it was the first time she saw her eye to eye. Aubrey almost froze at how blue those eyes she was staring at. It's big, rounded and bright, almost looked like it was twinkling.

"I'm, - I'm sorry, that was rude of me." She stammered at the beginning because she was taken aback by her eyes. "Do you need anything? Do you want me to move?" She asked without breaking eye contact. All of a sudden she's willing to do anything that this blue eyed redheaded woman in front of her.

"No. I just thought you needed some company", the woman shrugged while taking a seat across Aubrey without any invitation from the blonde.

"So, love life? D-bag boyfriend? Or girlfriend? I don't know yet your preference. My gaydar's a little rusty" she scrunched her nose and Aubrey found it very attractive. She don't know this woman yet she was being asked by very personal questions and she's pretty sure she tried to define her sexuality.

"No", she scoffed in unbelief of herself because she kinda wants to answer her questions and share the grief she's feeling at the moment. Bright blue expecting eyes are on her and she can't seem to deny her any longer.

"Actually, it's a bit complicated", she tried to discourage the woman and also herself since she knows once she lets go, she doesn't know when to stop. That's why she's easing herself slowly into what she's feeling at the moment because it is like a dam that if opened, there's no more closing.

"Try me", she winked at Aubrey and settled on her chair, looking like she's not going to budge and wait until Aubrey opens up. The blonde felt like her heart grew bigger when the woman showed genuine interest on what's bothering her. They're basically strangers yet the woman was more of a friend rather than her so called friends back at her hometown.

Then she did, Aubrey opened up about how she ran away from her home because her father wanted her to marry a man that she has never met because it's for the growth of the business. She just finished her college degree in Accounting when her father asked her to come home right after graduation.

So she did and she arrived just after lunch and was even surprised that her father hugged her and was very welcoming to her. He was never one for pleasantries or pleasures, he's all about the business. So when a tall blonde man emerged from their living room right after her father greeted her, she knew that something was up.

Then her father went straight to the point that everything was planned and the man knew that he's going to be wedded to Aubrey, her mother knew that it will happen after her graduation and her father has set it all up. Apparently, the only one who was not informed was the bride to be.

He didn't even let her argue, he just told her like she has no say at all and she's just a thing that he's ready to toss into the side for the business. It was a lot to process and at least her father gave her until dinner time to process everything.

She was sent to her room while her father and the man talked about their wedding. This is not part of her plans, she's suppose to go to law school to become a lawyer, that's why she agreed to take accounting as her pre-law. Yes, she dreamed of getting married but with the person that she loves and not just some random guy her father has chosen for her.

When it was dark enough, Aubrey got her unpacked luggage and threw it out of her window as quietly as possible. Collected her stash of money from her drawer, it was her savings since high school. Then went out of the window expertly just like when she was in high school then ran away, took the bus that she didn't even know the destination. She just wants to leave her hometown and never look back.

That brings her to the diner she's sitting at, miles away from home and talking to a complete stranger about what happened to her in the last eight hours. The woman didn't budge either, she just listened, didn't even interrupt, she just held Aubrey's gaze until she finished her story.

Aubrey was even surprised that she didn't cry hard enough like she did a few minutes ago. She teared when she talked about how her father has made her feel like a tool but other than that, it felt like she was just narrating a sad story. Maybe it has something to do with the connection that she had with the stranger woman. She held her gaze all throughout the story and Aubrey felt safe, like the woman was holding her metaphorically and not letting her fall.

Or maybe she just went numb, that's all.

The woman suddenly stood and walked away then Aubrey's heart dropped because she thought she just left her. Not the first time someone has made her feel like that, she just shrugged it off then took a deep breath. There are other things that she needs to think about like where she will live and how will she get into law school without the provision of her father.

The woman was back and with a glass of water on one hand then her bag on the other. That's when Aubrey noticed that the redhead was a wearing a uniform of a waitress. She must have been working at the diner when she saw Aubrey.

"You work here?" She stupidly asked and wanted to take it back the moment she said it. The woman just nodded at her and took a seat again.

"So where will you live now?" The woman asked, genuine concern is written all over her face. Aubrey just shrugged, that's one of the questions she's having a hard time answering.

"I have a queen sized bed?" Aubrey gawked at the woman. Was she offering her an indecent proposal? Aubrey wrapped her arms around herself, she didn't expect that the woman was that kind of person.

"No,no,no,no,no!" The woman exclaimed, Aubrey's reaction must have told her what she just implied with her words. "I'm sorry", she chuckled lightly.

"That was stupid of me. I mean I have a spare space in my apartment. I was just thinking that if you want, you can take that space until you've found your own place." She explained thoroughly and Aubrey sighed in relief.

She looked at the woman infront of her, she didn't even know her name yet she was offering her own space to the blonde. She doesn't look like a bad person either, and it's almost dawn and she's so tired and she also wants to save her money until she figured a way out of her situation. Her offer doesn't sound so bad.

"Really? You would let me into your house even if you don't know me?" Aubrey asked skeptically, she's just too good to be true. She can't be that super kind to a stranger. Is she a psycho killer? A rapist? A human trafficker? That must be it, no one is this kind unless they have something bad to hide.

"Don't worry, I'm not anything that you're thinking of right now" she grinned at Aubrey. "I'm perfectly normal and safe" she winked again. There's something in her eyes and her whole aura that draws Aubrey to her. It makes Aubrey feel that she can trust her and she won't let her down.

Aubrey just accepted the offer. It's better than nothing, and if this woman is one of her guesses, then she might be able to put into good use her self defense training.

They walked out of the diner after the woman bid goodbye to the owner. It was breaking dawn, everything is so quiet and peaceful, though it was dark but not dark enough like night. The little ray of lights were starting to illuminate her surroundings. The cold breeze of morning air welcomed her and made her shiver but it was such nice way to know that she's not numb at all. She can still feel everything; that she is alive, it gives her hope that she's going to be okay after all.

She can see the sunrise from where they are standing and it was the first she's witnessing such gorgeous sight.

Aubrey realized that it was already a new day. She was so scared when she entered that diner a few hours ago, everything seem so uncertain and shaky. But at that moment, she's not that scared anymore. She doesn't know how or what changed her but she was just glad that it did. Maybe it was because of the gorgeous redhead woman beside her who's also enjoying the sight, or maybe for the first time in her life, she felt FREE.

She looked to her side and saw the woman's profile she was smiling and has her eyes closed. The sight made Aubrey's heart flutter and her breath hitch. Her mind was telling her that she's crazy for the absurdity of her situation. She just graduated, ran away from her parent's house, cried her heart out in a public diner, shared her story to a total stranger, agreed to live with that total stranger, and now she thinks she likes that stranger.

And it all happened in a span of twenty four hours. Funny how her life changed in just a day.

Her logic tells her that this is impossible, that she has already lost her mind but her heart, her heart that is beating fast and loud against her chest says that this is RIGHT.

Aubrey chuckled as she processed her thoughts because nothing really seemed to make sense to her. The woman looked at her with her bright blue eyes that drawn her to her the first time, as if asking what's the matter.

"It just occurred to me that I didn't get your name and I'm going to live with you and be your roommate."

The woman smiled again, and pursed her lips for a moment. She offered her hand to which Aubrey accepts even if she hasn't heard her name yet.

"My name is Chloe Beale."


End file.
